The Lost Girl
by starlingmeow
Summary: Rose and the metacrises doctor (human doctor) have a daughter who has strange visions of her father and sometimes her mother, but now she sees the end of all life on earth and they must rip a hole in the multiverse to save it. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Girl

Donna came stumbling into the room dizzily and found herself face to face with her mother. "Mum!" she screamed. "It's happening again!"

Rose stroked her daughters hair and whispered "shhh you're alright." The thing Donna was referring to were the visions that had haunted her ever since she was born, once a year, growing more and more vivid as the years passed. They were visions of many things. Of her father, sometimes her mother, sometimes another women, and sometimes another man. But every time, at the very end, her own face would show up and she would hear the whisper. It said "The Eternity key." that was it.

Rose rocked her daughter back and forth, singing softly "kookaburra sits in the old gum tree" until the door swung open and admitted The Doctor, or John Smith, as he was called by most. Only his family called him doctor and only Rose knew his true hidden name. His timelord name. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked Donna. Rose gave him a look and mouthed "Visions" and he nodded. Not even he could understand the visions of himself that haunted his daughter. She was a quarter timelord, but she didn't know yet. Yet she would probably find out soon through her visions if he didn't tell her. He just wasn't ready yet.

"What did you see?" He asked softly.

Donna looked up and talked in a timid whisper "Daddy, I saw the stars and the sun and the earth, and I saw them wreathed in terrible darkness, and I saw into the darkness, and every person and every animal and anything with bones was reduced to a skeleton, and the blue box came and I heard the strange man say "The Vashtna Nerada." And a woman crying, and I saw the man, the same one from last time, but with more age in his eyes, and he was crying too and he said 'Donna.' I heard my name."

Roses breathing slowed and pain flashed in her eyes. "You were named after the woman who saved us all the last time the stars went out. It wasn't the Vastna Nerada, but no doubt he was thinking of her, the man… and Martha, and everyone, as he does. But especially Donna." She looked sadly at The Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat on the edge of her chair and stared at The Doctor as he reeled off a bunch of things she didn't understand. That hadn't happened for a while. She realized then just how much she had missed real him. The TARDIS and problems and aliens; that was what gave him _life_. He was clearly worried though, and at last came to something she understood. "We have to go back to the timelord doctor's world."

Rose nodded. She had figured as much. "I know, and , before we have to plan or worry, I love you."

The Doctor smiled. "I love you too." It filled her up to the brim with joy whenever she heard him say those words that his timelord counterpart had never said.

"Which is why you're staying here with Donna."

Rose nearly flew at him "NO!" she screamed "Donna saw this and she will be safe but must be there. We have to talk to her and tell the whole truth, then get to the alternate universe." Rose was steaming, her cheeks flushed and her mouth parted in an angry snarl. Her husband bowed his head and nodded slightly. "Okay, you can go, but we must give Donna to me, the timelord me, so she will be safe in the TARDIS."

Rose nodded solemnly. "We need to though, you have to understand."

"I do" Said The Doctor. "More than you know."

At this moment Donna called to them "Grandma's here mum!"

Rose got up and walked slowly to the door. Jackie stood with Tony by her side. He was 20 now but still visited the "Smith"-Tylers with Jackie and lived with her and Peter in their basement. Rose hugged her mum and brother, or ¾ brother as she called him, and led them into the house. Donna came running up and hugged Grandma Jackie and Uncle Tony. For a 13 year old, Donna was short. She had reddish hair, taking the parts of Donna that the metacrises doctor didn't. She was pretty, and freckled, but with a face more like Roses and eyes like The Doctors. She had a melodic tone to her voice and the quarter timelord part of her came out in her strange ability to understand machines without them being explained to her. She couldn't explain everything, but everything a technologically savvy highschooler studying the field could at least. She had once won an engineering bee against a 10th grade robotics magnet student. She was in some ways even more timelord than the human doctor, who was half. Rose and the doctor had both aged quite a bit, and now in their 40s became the heads of Torchwood. Rose was still suspicious that she was aging faster than the doctor, but he said he was just good looking. Jackie had grey hair and Tony looked like a male version of Rose. They all stared at Donna as she told about her vision. Towards the end Jackie began to hyperventilate and The Doctor sent Rose off to take a walk with her uncle to the corner store. With her and Tony gone, Jackie, Rose, and The Doctor gathered around the old mahogany coffee table and began to talk in whispers. "We have to assume it's in the future." said Rose.

"I'm happy here, I'm too old for this. Let the alternates deal with this one."

"Mum, don't be daft"

"Oh yeah, well maybe if you'd accept that this is your universe than you wouldn't need to save the other one, ever thought of that?"

"Mum, that's terrible-"

"Both of you, Shut up!" The Doctor interjected. "Rose is right, we need to help if we can. I won't lose a whole universe to the Vashtna Nerada. They can't win. They took my counterparts future wife, and I will fight."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "What 'future wife', may I ask?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm not sure, only that I remember meeting her on the day that she died to save the universe from the Vashtna Nerada. I don't know much, only that my counterpart marries her in the future, maybe he has already."

Rose nodded and pursed her lips. "Okay, as long as it's not you I can live with that… Maybe we'll meet her and I can have someone who understands what it's like with you." She smiled with her tongue between her teeth and her eyes danced in that little teasing way of hers. "I feel sorry for her."

The Doctor looked confused as both Rose and Jackie laughed. "Well, now is not the time. We have to tell Donna the truth."

Rose nodded and Jackie squealed in protest. "Never. Pete and I will take her in while you two go."

Rose shook her head. "She has to find out sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

"So it's all real?" Donna asked. She looked on the verge of something, whether tears or some sort of panic attack her family couldn't tell. There was a long silence and then Donna jumped up.

"Yes!" she squealed "I knew it! I'm part Timlord!"

Rose laughed despite herself. "Timelord sweetheart… not tim, time."

Donna seemed to deflate a little, her red hair sagging around her sloping shoulders. "Oh, I guess I was wrong."

Rose laughed again before catching The Doctor's annoyed expression. "Honey, it's alright to be scared."

Donna looked up at her mother and raised her eyebrows. "Scared? This is the most exiting day of my life!" She said through her tremors. Though her parents didn't know, poor Donna was caught endlessly between wanting her own world and the one she had been told time and time again only existed in her mind. She had longed for it for ages. If her mother or father had found her diaries they would know. She had 23 journals in all. Her favorite one was an old brown notebook that she'd filled with writings and drawings from not only her visions, which were only once a year and always terrible, but about the dreams that came every night, which were not alarming but wonderful and which she saw no reason to tell her nosy parents about. The journal was crammed with writing and small drawings and symbols in the margins and spare spaces. She'd thought of a good name for it. It was the name of a similar book she'd seen in her dreams. It was called Journal of Impossible Things. Her other favorites were the book crammed with stories about Amelia Pond and The Raggedy Doctor, and the one she had entitled _Me_ about a woman named Donna, her name, who'd saved the world, and the universe. She liked those dreams. She had always thought up until now that her dreams came from her life. Donna was her name. The Doctor was her dad and she thought she was dreaming about him and Rose and herself all grown up, even though Donna looked different from her, she had thought it was because she had no idea what she would look like when she grew up. And Martha was just like the famous neurosurgeon that Donna had learned about in school, which would explain the fact that Martha was in her dreams. She was her dad's, no, her dad was a meet a crises or something. Martha was the Doctors companion in another universe. But Rose and Grandma jackie were from that universe, as was Donna's father. Technically. Donna did the only thing she could do after hearing that it was all true- she screamed for joy and despair and surprise and wonder and jumped and hugged her mom and dad and cried. Oh, the tears. She'd never cried so hard in her life. And it hurt. It burned and it seared and it hurt. She was vaguely aware of her mum rocking her back and forth and her dad consulting a machine. But she was more aware of her own emotion, welled up for years, flooding out. She cried and laughed until she fell asleep, only to dream of the world she knew was real now. And she would get there. Oh, yes. She would get there, however she could. And then something clicked. Like a key. The most important key.

Donna woke in her bed and ventured back downstairs. Her face was stiff and her lips tasted of salt. She was light headed and she felt like she was carrying a secret. She stopped at the kitchen door and peered inside to find her mother and father sitting on one side of the island counter with a computer displaying several faces in front of them. A conference call with Torchwood headquarters. The time was 10:37 pm and Donna could hear Jackie and Tony snoring in the living room. She pressed her face to the hallway floor and positioned her ear under the crack of the door as she closed it quietly. She heard her mum talking.

"No, I won't be distracted. I have my own doctor." There was a playful lilt to her voice as she nudged The Doctor.

A younger woman spoke. "Do you realize how serious this is, Ma'am? She sneered the last word as if it were a curse.

"Back off her!" said The Doctor. His teeth were gritted and bared against anyone who would dare hurt his wife.

"Calm down, everyone. Please." Said Tom Eldreich, Torchwood's head of the resources and treasury department. "This is silly. What are the Timelord traits the girl exhibits?

"Don't bring her into this, please." Growled The Doctor, only adding the last word as and afterthought.

Rose placed her hand on his arm. "We have to." She said. "She's very adept at machines, and sometimes I think she can feel and see more than we can."

"How much more?" Asked the younger woman, Shiva. "Tell me, more than you, Doctor?"

"You will call me John Smith!"

"I will not! I know your true identity, metacrisis!"

"Do you want to lose your job, miss?"

"No ma'am"

"THEN SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

And the thing that had clicked earlier, the key, opened a door, the most important door. Meanwhile, Donna flung open the real door. "ALL of you shut the bloody hell up. FINGERS ON LIPS!" She roared.

Tentatively, six fingers were raised to lips, with Rose smiling faintly behind her own. Donna nodded, quite pleased once she saw that the prime minister was not only on the call, but with a finger pressed against his tightly sealed lips. "Good." She said "Now, here's what you need to know. I can feel it. I can feel the Earth turning. I can hear the song of the universe as ancient as it is, and of thousands of others. Millions, If I choose. I can feel the Earth spinning so fast, so very fast, and I've felt it all my life. I may not be a complete expert on Earth technology, but oh, the others I know. I know all of your devices. I could tell you the principle behind the sonic blaster, the sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS it's self. I knew, but I thought all of it was normal, or knowledge of a dream world. Of course I would be an expert about the world I created, but no. It's real. And I am a Timelord. Somehow, the vortex manipulates me through my dreams, which I have as well as visions, and the TARDIS feeds my soul with it's own energy. I was a quarter Timelord. Was. But that was before the final key was inserted, though too early… It should have been when I turned 18, but oh well. And now, i'm not just a Timelord. My name of Donna shall be but a cover, because I have a true name. An ancient name as old as time itself. And though I cannot share it with you, I can tell you what it means. The Dreamer. I am The Dreamer, as you, Daddy, are The Doctor, or as your counterpart is. Don't worry, I won't tell your real name, your translation, to anyone, for I know though it could not harm you, In the wrong hands could destroy your counterpart's very essence. I am a timelord. I am fire and ice and rage. I am the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. I am ancient and forever. I burn at the centre of time and space and I can see the turn of the universe. And it's wonderful." Donna's little frame shook and she gasped for air. Golden fire wreathed around her and her eyes glowed with golden light. She became gold and fire and sunset and night. Rose screamed and the doctor looked on with an air of detachedness, gripping Roses arm with a ferocity he had never showed before. Donna's form rippled and she was herself once more, a single golden tear carving a path down her cheek. "It's wonderful." she whispered, before falling into the arms of a very surprised Tony and being lain carefully besides her shocked grandmother. Rose and The Doctor rushed over. "Behold," said the doctor sadly "The birth of a timelord. Behold Donna, The Dreamer."


End file.
